


My day is better when you’re in it

by SpezWez



Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, oblivious gays, the bitches gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpezWez/pseuds/SpezWez
Summary: Amity just smiled at her then dropped her hand that was holding Luz’s, as if she had forgotten she was holding onto it. Luz could’ve been imaging things, but she thought she saw the slightest hue of red creep into Amity’s face as well.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 44
Kudos: 542





	1. The Run-In

Luz nervously tugged on her backpack straps, the weight of the bag unfamiliar on her shoulders. She walked carefully up the cobblestone path towards the doors of Hexside School of Witches and Demonics, in which she had recently enrolled. She glanced around cautiously, scanning the many groups of unfamiliar faces dawning colorful uniforms in search of her two friends, Gus and Willow. However, instead of finding the only two people on the Boiling Isles she considered close friends, her eyes fell upon someone else. A young witch stood amongst a group of her chattering friends, laughing at what one could only assume was a joke. Luz couldn’t tear her eyes away from the girl, her mint green hair made her stand out from the others, an easily identifiable marker in the strange world of the Boiling Isles. Amity Blight had caught Luz’s eye once again, and like all the times before, Luz’s inability to pay attention to anything but the girl had consequences. This time, luckily for Luz, the consequence was not running into a Slither-beast, getting into trouble with the school, or accidentally ruining someone’s potion like it had been the times before. This time, Luz ran head first into a light pole and knocked herself onto the ground. She rubbed her forehead and tried to ignore the snickers of the students around her. “Good job Noceda, only your second day at Hexside and you’re already making a fool of yourself.” Luz was in the process of dusting herself off when a hand appeared in front of her. Luz looked up at the person the hand belonged to, and to her surprise saw the face of Amity Blight smiling down at her lightly.

“Hey are you okay?” The witch asked as she grabbed Luz’s hand to pull her up. Luz’s hand was warm in hers.

“What? Oh right, yes I’m okay, just clumsy yknow?” Luz mumbled, letting out an awkward chuckle and feeling her face heat up slightly. Amity just smiled at her then dropped her hand that was holding Luz’s as if she had forgotten she was holding onto it. Luz could’ve been imaging things, but she thought she saw the slightest hue of red creep into Amity’s face as well. 

“Well, you should be more careful, don’t want you getting hurt now.” Amity looked at her curiously, a question dancing around in her head, “what were you so focused on anyways?” Luz’s mouth was suddenly dry and she was sure her face was red as a cherry.

“Oh uh,” she panicked as she tried to think of anything lie to tell Amity, not wanting her to know that Luz has been staring at her, enamored. Her eyes darted around, suddenly spotting Willow and Gus. “I guess I was just ~so~ excited to get to class!” she laughed awkwardly, “anyways there’s Willow and Gus gotta go!” she said the last line too quickly, her words getting mashed up in her attempt to save face.

“Oh, okay.” Amity said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“See you in class?” 

“Yup see you then BYEAMITY” Luz said a little too loudly, already speed walking towards her friends. As she walked off she cursed herself for acting so awkward and weird, what was her deal anyways? Amity watched her disappear into the crowd of students, letting out a small sigh as she turned to go back to her friends.

“What was that all about?” Boscha questioned as Amity made her way back to the group. Amity shrugged, putting on a disinterested face.

“She fell so I helped her up, what’s the big deal?”

“Whatever, that humans a weirdo anyways.”

Amity felt her face heat up slightly at that, ~who was Boscha to call Luz a weirdo?~ The thought shocked her, why did she suddenly care so much about Luz? Amity shook her head, both as a response to Boscha’s teasing and in an attempt to rid the image of Luz smiling at her from her mind. She followed her friends into the school building, determined to forget all about Luz Noceda.


	2. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She watched Amity’s deft hand ink the page, then quickly looked away as Amity turned ever so slightly towards her. Luz almost made a surprised noise when she felt something slide against her arm towards her hand. Amity has passed her a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We're back for chapter 2, however the art is unfinished as I had to rush to get this chapter out on time, I'll update it with the finished art later. Enjoy!
> 
> Instagram: @SpezWez

The day was almost at its end when Luz found herself at the door to her final class. She walked in slowly, surveying the room. She spotted an empty table towards the center of the class, and sat her bag down on the other empty seat. No one would want to sit next to the human anyways. Luz opened her textbook and began flipping through the pages, not reading any of them. She just wanted an escape from the world around her, from the stares and the snickers. 

“Hey uh, is this seat taken?” A voice pulled her from her thoughts. Luz looked up from her book and straight into the eyes of Amity Blight, who appeared to be rather nervous. Luz swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. 

“Oh uh yea, I mean NO! the seats not taken and yes you can sit here.” She kicked herself for acting so stupid as she removed her bag from the table. Amity just smiled and sat down. The two sat staring straight ahead for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Amity broke the silence. 

“So how do like school so far?” She asked, turning just barely to look at Luz. 

“Oh uh, it’s okay,” Luz rubbed the back of her head, not able to make herself look into Amity’s honey colored eyes. “A bit different than human school, we don’t get to fly around on griffins back home.” Luz chuckled slightly, and to her surprise, Amity let out a small giggle. Luz was enamored by the way Amity covered her mouth with her hand as she did so, letting out a giggle that reminded luz of birdsong for some reason. They caught each other’s eye for a moment, and Amity opened her mouth as if to speak when the teacher walked in and began class.  
  


————

Luz and Amity sat mostly silent throughout the duration of the class, with the occasional short conversation about the topics on the board. Luz’s palms were sweating for a reason unbeknownst to her. Amity was sitting more rigid than usual, and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering around nervously. Luz was resting her head in one hand when out of the corner of her eye she saw Amity scribble onto a torn sheet of paper. She watched Amity’s deft hand ink the page, then quickly looked away as Amity turned ever so slightly towards her. Luz almost made a surprised noise when she felt something slide against her arm towards her hand. Amity has passed her a note. Luz turned towards Amity as she gripped the note in her hand, searching the green-haired witches face for some clue as to what she was doing. Amity was facing the front of the class, eyes focused dead ahead. Luz slowly opened the note, and saw written in perfect, swoopy handwriting, “meet me outside the Grudgby Field after school.” 

Luz must’ve read the note 50 times before the bell rang dismissing them. What was Amity planning?


	3. What was she planning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just wanted to give this back to you.” Amity held the book out to Luz, who took it excitedly. Their hands brushed briefly and for a moment, each girl could swear there was electricity between them.

Luz took her time at her locker after class. She had hurried out of the door the second the bell rang, much to Amity’s dismay. She stood at the door of her open locker and just looked into it for a few minutes, feeling her heart bump wildly in her chest. There was a nervous pit in her stomach she couldn’t place. A mix of anxiety and excitement swirled around in her chest and it made her feel nauseous while at the same time made her adrenaline spike. She was reading the note again, thousands of possibilities ranging from Amity yelling at her to her getting kidnapped. She was imagine a particularly vivid scene of Amity doing the Macarena when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to find Willow and Gus standing behind her, questioning looks crossing their faces.

“Earth to Luz,” Willow laughed, “we’ve been standing here calling your name for like a minute now, what gives?” The two looked at her curiously.

Luz fumbled for words, her face burning bright red as she quickly hid the note behind her back. “What?” She drew out, “I wasn’t doing anything!” She tucked through note into her bag which hung off one shoulder. Unfortunately for her, Gus noticed.

“Hey what’s this?” He piped, snatching the note from Luz’s bag.

“Wait no don’t touch that!” Luz yelped, teaching for the note.

Before she could however, Gus drew a circle in the air and poofed in and out of existence, now standing a few feet to the left. This left Luz falling down, landing on her knees between her two friends. She stood up as Gus read the note.

“Meet me outside the Grudgby Field after school?” Gus read a loud. This garnered even more curious and concerned looks from Luz’s two friends.

“Oooh,” Willow cooed, “who could that be from?”

“Luz has a secret admirer?” Gus teased as he elbowed Luz softly in the ribs.

“That,” Luz said grabbing the note form Gus’s hands, “is none of your buisness and no, there’s no secret admirer.” She looked at the two, hoping she had convinced them. From the looks on their faces, she clearly had not. Willow and Gus shared a glance, a mutual understanding flowing between them.

“Well okay, if you say so.” Willow drawled out the last word, causing her and Gus to chuckle.

“You’d better get going love bird, don’t wanna leave your admirer waiting.” Gus festered to the clock on the wall, which showed Luz was ten minutes late. She quickly grabbed her things, said goodbye to her friends, and sped off to go meet Amity.

————————-

Amity stood pacing outside the door that led to the Grudgby field. She fiddled with the strap to her book bag, biting the inside of her cheek all the while. She glanced around, impatience starting to rise up in her.

“Where is that human?” She said out loud. She had been waiting for a while now. Amity was about to leave, all but giving up on the human showing when she heard steps behind her. She turned to see Luz walking slowly up to her, uncertainty on her face. When Luz spotted Amity she smiled brightly, and Amity felt her face heat up as she smiled back.

“Hey Amity,” Luz rubbed the back of her head, Amity noted this seemed to be something she did when nervous. ~How cute~ Amity thought. They stood there watching each other for a few heartbeats, when Amity reached into her bag and produced Luz’s Azura book.

“I just wanted to give this back to you.” Amity held the book out to Luz, who took it excitedly. Their hands brushed briefly and for a moment, each girl could swear there was electricity between them. Amity blushed harder as she let her hand linger on the book before pulling it back.

“So did you like it?” Luz smiled at her.

“It was...” Amity searched for a nonchalant word, “...fine.” She settled on. ~That was stupid Amity! Fine? Really?~ Luz didn’t seem to notice her fumble, as she was already spouting off about character development and her favorite scenes. Amity watched the girls face light up as she mimed out scenes with her hands, pretending to cast spells and make explosion noises.

“Amity? You there?” Luz had stopped mid motion, pulling Amity out of her thoughts. “You look a little distracted there, you gonna walk into a pole too?” Amity laughed at the joke, a genuine smile crossing her cheeks. Luz drank up her laughter.

“I’m okay, I was just thinking,” Amity shuffled her feet while staring at her shoes. Luz had never seen her look this uncertain before. “Maybe we could finish this conversation later? Yknow, at the library?” She looked up at Luz, attempting to speak with her eyes. Luz took a moment, then understanding shot into her face.

“Azura book club?” She excitedly yelled.

Amity held her hands up in a silencing motion and glanced around, luckily no one was there to witness the exchange, or so she thought.

“Exactly, meet me there in an hour and a half?” She looked at Luz hopefully.

“Of course!” The human was giddy, over the moon at the idea of hanging out with Amity.

The green haired witch hesitated for a moment, before pulling Luz into a hug. Luz hugged back, shocked. Amity noted the hints of pine coming from Luz’s hair. Amity stepped back from the hug, blushing furiously while looking at Luz, attempting to gauge her reaction. Luz was absolutely beaming, cheeks bright red and a smile that showed in her eyes.

“See you then?” Amity spoke softly, Luz could only nod.

The human watch Amity walk away, a spring in her step she hadn’t seen before. Luz’s heart was skipping beats, she was happier than she had ever remembered being. As she walked down the path towards home, her chest felt warm and she could still feel Amity’s arms around her.

From behind one of the large stone pillars that dotted the outside of the school, Willow and Gus shared a shocked but excited look as they reeled from the exchange they had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! I tried a different style for the artwork this time, I think I like it better. Tell me what you all think!


	4. Amity's Secret Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force of Amity’s pull as well as the unfortunately placed bean bag in the center of the room sent them colliding down into the carpeted floor, with Luz landing on top of Amity. They both blushed furiously as they stared at each other, their noses mere inches apart.

Luz practically barged down the door to the Owl House, slamming the door in which Hooty resided in an attempt to quell his annoying questions.

“What are you so excited about kid?” Eda asked, seeing the grin plastered across Luz’s face.

“Oh nothing,” Luz said whimsically, “just had a good day at school is all.” King jumped onto her shoulder, shoving his face around to stare at Luz’s.

“Oh she’s hiding something,” he said before leaping off Luz’s shoulder and landing on the tattered couch, clutching his bright yellow duck. “I just don’t know what!”

“I’m not hiding anything you little pipsqueak!” Luz said a little too loudly, giving her away.

“Suuuuure,” Eda drawled suspiciously. In an effort to avoid any more questions, Luz excused herself and bolted into the closet that functioned as her room, throwing on her hoodie and jean shorts. She stopped by the cracked mirror that hung on the door, checking and fixing her hair.

“You never fix your hair up.” Spoke Eda, who has suddenly appeared behind Luz. Luz jumped, scolding Eda for sneaking up on her.

“Yes I do!” She argued playfully, “anyways I gotta go!” She ran towards the door and threw it open when Eda called after her,

“Have fun with that green-haired dork!”

~How did she know?~ Luz’s mind screamed at her. Herface was cherry red as she slammed the door behind her, much to Hooty’s disturbance.

—

Amity stood pacing the romance isles, which as usual were deserted. No one read romance. She was early as per usual, and had about 10 minutes to kill until Luz arrived. Luz, Amity noticed, had a habit of arriving late to things, so she was more than surprised when she saw the girl round the corner on time. Luz was smiling ear to ear, and when she saw Amity waiting for her the smile somehow got bigger.

“Hi Amity!” She called, garnering a shush from Amity in an attempt to remind Luz she was in a library. Luz got the hint and made a zipper motion across her lips. Amity chuckled and just as before, pulled Luz into a quick hug. Amity’s heart was beating so fast she was scared Luz would feel it. When she pulled back to look at Luz again, she noticed the girl looked like she was about to explode.

Amity laughed, “it’s okay, you can talk.” Luz let out a big sigh, releasing the breath she had been holding, causing Amity to laugh again. “You’re such a dork, Luz”

Luz’s face split into a crooked grin as Amity reached up and pulled the book that opened the door to her secret hideout. She was about to formally introduce Luz to the space, as the last time they were there was under less ~savory~ conditions, when they heard two sets of quiet footsteps. Amity grabbed Luz’s hand and pulled her into the room, the door shutting behind them quickly. The force of Amity’s pull as well as the unfortunately placed bean bag in the center of the room sent them colliding down into the carpeted floor, with Luz landing on top of Amity. They both blushed furiously as they stared at each other, their noses mere inches apart. Luz stares into Amity’s eyes a beat too long before letting out a small laugh and standing up, offering Amity a hand in a strange parallel to their run-in earlier in the day. Amity accepted, her palm sweaty. Luz’s grip was strong, Amity noticed, and her hands were larger than Amity’s own. In an effort to ease the tension, Luz produced the 6th Azura book, declaring herself to be Azura. Amity laughed, and any anxiety she had about the situation melted away with it. Amity sat down on the couch as Luz placed her bag onto the floor.

“Join me?” Amity asked softly, patting the space next to her. Luz swallowed the lump in her throat and sat down next to Amity, their legs touching. The two girls sat in silence for a moment, simply enjoying the others presence when Amity reached over and opened the book. Clearing her throat, Luz began to read.

——

Willow and Gus rounded the corner into the romance section, following the sound of Luz’s voice and another which they couldn’t place. The mysterious second person's name danced at the edges of their minds, but neither could put a face to the voice. They were quiet, hoping to see who Luz’s admirer was and why she was being so secretive about them, but all they found was dusty shelves full of un-read romance novels. They looked at each other again, more confused than they had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! let me hear your ideas for the next few chapters!


	5. Learning New Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz turned to see Amity’s head resting on her arm, the green-haired witch fast asleep. Luz smiled softly at her, closing the book and setting it down next to her. Once she was able to relax, the wave of sleepiness overcame her too, and with the comforting weight of Amity against her, Luz drifted off into sleep.

They had been reading for over an hour at this point, alternating doing voices as they read and miming out entire scenes like a play. Both fell onto the floor, breathless from laughter. The two young witches lay on their backs, heads almost touching. Amity heard Luz rustling in her pocket, and before she could turn to look at the brown haired human, the room lit up, a small light sphere floating towards the ceiling. Both girls sat up, watching the ball of warm, golden light reach the ceiling then disappear, leaving them with the dim light of the few candles that dotted the room and the dying sunlight through the window.   
“That will never cease to amaze me.” Amity spoke, still staring at the place the light had just been. Luz laughed as she tucked her notepad back into her hoodie pocket, drawing Amity’s attention away from the ceiling.   
“You and me both,” she said, “I just can’t believe I can actually do magic.” She made a motion in the air with her hands, “even if it is just glyphs.” Luz added sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head in a tell-tale sign she was nervous. Amity just smiled at her and responded,  
“While it might be ‘just glyphs’,” Amity mimed quotes with her hands, “it is still some of the most impressive magic I’ve seen, especially from someone so young.” She finished her thought and looked at Luz, who was blushing. Ambity bit her lip softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
“It is?” Luz asked.  
“It is,” Amity responded, giving Luz a hopeful smile. The silence between the two was sweet as they looked at each other, then Amity spoke again. “So, what do you want to do now?” She asked in hopes to keep the conversation going, lest things get weird between them. She didn't want that, not when things had been going good for her for the first time in seemingly forever. Luz thought for a moment, biting her knuckle in concentration. Then, as though a light had gone off over her head, she turned to Amity and practically yelled,   
“I can teach you Spanish!”   
Amity returned her words with a confused look, cocking her head to the side much as a dog would do. “What’s Spanish?” She asked, curiosity blossoming in her.   
“Oh right, I guess they don't have that in the Boiling Isles,” Luz laughed, “Spanish is a language, like the one we’re speaking right now.”   
“The human world has more than one language?” Amity looked bewildered.   
“Oh yea, we have almost 7,000!” Luz made a big motion with her hands, like she was showing off the size of a fish she had caught.  
Amity repeated 7,000 to herself, as the number in this context was too big for her to comprehend. She couldn’t imagine 7,000 languages existing in one place. She shook herself from her thoughts, then asked, “and you speak Spanish?”  
“I sure do!” Luz responded excitedly, “want me to teach you?”  
“I'm always eager to learn,” Amity laughed, garnering an excited squeal from Luz.

The two had been seated on the floor for a while now, with Luz teaching Amity basic words and phrases in Spanish, and Amity doing her best to remember and repeat all of them. Luz noted the way Amity bit her lip in concentration. The gesture was small but to Luz, it was adorable and showed how dedicated Amity was to learning something as benign and unimportant on the Boiling Isles as Spanish.   
“Do you want me to quiz you?” Luz asked, wanting to see just how much Amity had retained from her impromptu language lesson.   
“Oh I love quizzes!” Amity’s eyes sparkled.   
Luz shook her head and laughed, “Who loves quizzes?”  
Amity laughed with her, “Guess I’m just a nerd.”  
The two shared a look before Luz began their quiz.   
“Okay, read?” She asked Amity, giving her a serious look. Amity responded with a look of her own, and a small but determined head nod.   
“As I’ll ever be.”  
Luz cleared her throat, then began; “Comida.”  
“Food”  
“Cama”  
“Bed”  
The two went back and forth like that for a while, with Amity remembering all of the meanings but fumbling over the pronunciation a few times, garnering a laugh or two from Luz. They were onto phrases when Luz got a mischievous look on her face.   
“Puta,” Luz looked like she had just hit a home run.  
“Uh,” Amity looked at her blankly, not knowing what the word meant. “That's not fair, we didn't go over that one!” She gave Luz a playful punch in the arm. “So what does it mean?”  
Luz laughed, “Let's just say it's something you call someone you really don't like.”  
“Like Boscha,” Aity said before catching herself, her face flushing crimson. “I mean uh, nothing.” She quickly tried to cover up her words, but it was too late, Luz was looking at her confused and concerned.   
“If you don't like her,” the girl spoke slowly, “why do you hang out with her all the time?”  
Amity sighed, looking down and away from Luz, not able to meet her eyes. “I guess it's just expected of me.”  
“By who?”   
“Everyone!” Amity groaned, putting her head in her hands. “My parents expect me to be perfect, the school expects me to be perfect, I’m Lilith’s protege for crying out loud I can’t mess up now!”  
Luz was looking at her, empathy and sadness in her eyes.  
“Magic comes so easy to Ed and Em, they can just blow through school without even trying and get top marks. Me on the other hand? I had to fight tooth and nail to get to where I am, and I can’t risk losing that now.” Amity looked up to meet Luz’s eyes, “hanging out with Boscha and the rest of that group assures that I’m safe, at the top. I have to be at the top Luz, I don't have another choice.”  
Luz reached out and put a hand on Amity’s shoulder, trying her best to comfort her.   
“But the way she treats you,” Luz said softly, “it's just not right.”  
“I know, Luz,” Amity spoke, tears in her eyes, “but what choice do I have? Everyone expects me to be ‘little miss perfect’, and I’d rather conform than let them down.” She shrugged, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.   
There was heavy silence between the two, until Luz spoke,  
“Do you want me to read to you again?” She asked, hoping to pull Amity’s thoughts away from all her pressures and allow her to relax again. Amity nodded silently, moving to sit next to Luz with their backs against the couch.   
Luz began to read softly, and soon found herself reading a particularly sappy scene in which Hecate and Azura began to see they weren’t so different after all and started bridging some form of friendship. She was about to ask Amity’s opinion on the book when she felt a weight on her shoulder. Luz turned to see Amity’s head resting on her arm, the green-haired witch fast asleep. Luz smiled softly at her, closing the book and setting it down next to her. Once she was able to relax, the wave of sleepiness overcame her too, and with the comforting weight of Amity against her, Luz drifted off into sleep.


	6. Giant’s Day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light from Luz’s glyph caught her face at an angle that accentuated her jaw and cheek bones, reminding Luz of a painting she had seen before in a museum back in the human world. Swallowing her nervous excitement, Luz moved her hand slowly in the dim light. She soon found Amity’s hand, which was balled up in a fist on her lap. Luz hesitated for a moment before letting out a breath and reaching for Amity’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant’s Day part 1 has arrived! Don’t worry, part 2 isn’t far behind...

Luz woke up first. She found herself laying on the floor, head up against a bean bag. Amity was laying on her chest, one arm wrapped securely around Luz’s torso. At some point during the night Amity’s ponytail must have come out, because her hair lay artfully across her face. Luz smiled, tucking the loose hair that brushed Amity’s nose behind her ear, letting the morning light dance across the girl's face.  
The morning light. Luz thought. “The morning light!” She accidentally said aloud, stirring Amity from her sleep. They had slept through the night.  
Amity took a second to look around, blushing furiously as she unwrapped herself from Luz. Then, reaching the same conclusion Luz had just moments before, Amity summoned her scroll phone, frantically checking the time.  
“We slept all night?” She asked loudly, the question was rhetorical but Amity’s fear was real.  
Luz checked her own phone, only to find that Eda had messaged her:

Enjoy your night, dork.

Luz breathed a sigh of relief, sometimes Eda knowing everything was a gift. She turned to Amity, who was bitting her lip nervously and texting someone. She too soon breathed a sigh of relief, explaining to Luz that she told her parents she had stayed the night at a friends house and they had bought it. The two sat there, catching their breath from the adrenaline rush they had both just endured.  
“Wait what about school?” Luz asked suddenly, jarring Amity back into action.  
The witch checked her phone again, then to Luz’s surprise, laughed.  
“What's so funny?” Luz stared at Amity, shocked the studious girl would laugh at the idea of missing school.  
“It’s Giant’s Day silly,” Amity laughed again, fist-pumping the air and looking at Luz expectantly, only to be met with a blank and confused stare.  
“What the heck is Giant’s Day?”

Giant’s Day, as Amity explained rather convolutedly, was a holiday dedicated to the Giant that died and formed the Boiling Isles. School and work was cancelled, and the town square was transformed into a centre full of games, rides, and unhealthy snacks.  
“Like a carnival?” Luz asked after Amity finished filling the girl in on the details.  
Amity cocked her head to the side questioningly, “what's a carnival?”  
“You know never mind,” Luz laughed and waved her hand, “when does this ‘Giant’s Day’ start?”  
Amity checked her scrollphone, “In about 20 minutes.” She announced. Luz smiled, standing up and stretching.  
“You said this is a big occasion right?” She mused.  
Amity nodded, “one of the biggest.”  
“Well it’d be a shame if we missed it then,” Luz looked to Amity, hinting with her eyes. Amity’s smile grew and her eyes lit up with excitement when she understood what Luz was implying.  
“Amity,” Luz offered the girl her hand, “would like to go to Giant’s Day with me?”  
Amity took Luz’s hand, feeling excitement surge through her body, “I would love nothing more.”

Giant’s Day was hectic. Luz and Amity arrived about an hour after the main events had stared, pushing their way through crowds of screaming children and love-sick couples. As they walked, Amity explained the nuances of the day to Luz, who was more focused on the sound of Amity’s voice than her words or the meaning behind them. They soon found themselves in line for a tunnel ride that claimed to be “The Most Magical Ride On The Boiling Isles”. While the girls expected the mantra to be false, they took their seats next to each other on the ride regardless. They sat close, the size of the bench seat confining them together. Luz pulled the bar down as the ride set off slowly into a purple and red tunnel. As they progressed further in, they laughed at the ridiculousness of the decorations around them together. From the ceiling hung little lights and twirling faeries, and paper-mache trees and wildlife dotted the sides of the tunnel. Ambient noise swam through the room, pumped in from low quality speakers. As the car the girls sat in crested the top of a low hill, the ride sputtered to a stop and the speakers scratched to a halt. The two looked at each other, questioning if this was part of the ride. Their unspoken question was soon answered when the lights went out, plunging them into darkness. Amity quickly gripped Luz’s hand, squeezing it tightly.  
“Hey are you okay?” Luz asked, trying to put on a reassuring voice when on the inside her heart was doing summersaults both from the adrenaline of being stuck in the dark and from Amity holding onto her hand.  
“Yea I just,” Amity’s voice trembled, “I just don't like the dark.”  
With her free hand, Luz reached into her pocket and found the small torn piece of paper that Amity had given her the day before. The note that had indirectly led them to their current situation. She gingerly let go of Amity’s hand, and reached into her other pocket and grabbed the stub of a pencil she carried with her. Unable to see due to the light issue, Luz tried her best to scribble a glyph onto the paper. She tapped the paper, and to her and Amity’s relief the note began to glow with a low golden light. Due both the size of the paper and the messy lines of Luz’s blind drawing, the ball only gave off the amount of light a match head would, barely illuminating the two girls’ faces. However this seemed to be enough for Amity, who immediately relaxed. The ball of light floated between the girls, who sat in silence.  
“Well, I guess we’re gonna be stuck here for a bit.” Luz said, resignation in her voice. Although not overjoyed with their situation, there was a part of her that was excited to be sitting with Amity. Seemingly on cue, the speakers squeaked back to functionality, however the car did not. A voice cracked over the old speakers, informing the riders of the obvious technical difficulties and advising them to stay seated. Not that they could get up if they wanted to, the bar holding them to the car wouldn't budge an inch. After the operator finished his spiel, the music started playing again, somehow more eerie in the dark than it had been before. Luz bit the inside of her cheek nervously, her heart fluttering in her chest. She turned slightly to see Amity staring ahead, a look of resigned fear in her eyes. The light from Luz’s glyph caught her face at an angle that accentuated her jaw and cheek bones, reminding Luz of a painting she had seen before in a museum back in the human world. Swallowing her nervous excitement, Luz moved her hand slowly in the dim light. She soon found Amity’s hand, which was balled up in a fist on her lap. Luz hesitated for a moment before letting out a breath and reaching for Amity’s hand, intertwining their fingers.


	7. Giant’s Day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was sure her heart was going to burst out of her chest as her lips barely began to brush Amity’s, when the car suddenly jolted, causing the two to disconnect their hands and brace themselves on the safety bar of the car. The lights flickered on and the car began to move, easing them out of the dark tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant’s Day part 2, this ones heavy...

Neither of the girls moved a muscle, they barely even breathed. The tension between them was unbearable, neither wanting to say anything in case they ruined the moment. Luz looked over just barely, enough to see Amity chewing on her lip and staring straight ahead. In the dim light of her glyph, she could barely make out the bright red blush strewn across Amity’s cheeks and ears, which were turned down slightly.   
She looks like a nervous puppy. Luz thought you herself, accidentally letting out a stifled laugh. She quickly slapped her palm over her mouth, but it was too late. Amity turned towards her, face painted with nervous excitement.   
“What are you laughing at?” She said cautiously, eager not to ruin the moment.   
“Uh, nothing,” Luz’s heart was beating in her ears, “you uh, you just look really cute right now.” She said the last part very softly, almost a whisper. Amity’s face burned, and she somehow turned redder than she already was.   
“Oh, thank you,” she mumbled, not used to compliments nor the situation the two were in. She looked up and caught Luz’s eyes, which shone in the low light. “You look really pretty too.”  
Luz stared at her, unable to make her brain work and her mouth form words. She looked into Amity’s eyes, her heart beating faster than ever. She watched as Amity bit her lip, leaning towards Luz slightly. Luz’s breath caught in her throat as she panicked, unsure of what to do. She got a grip of herself quickly, closing her eyes just barely and also leaning in slightly. She was sure her heart was going to burst out of her chest as her lips barely began to brush Amity’s, when the car suddenly jolted, causing the two to disconnect their hands and brace themselves on the safety bar of the car. The lights flickered on and the car began to move, easing them out of the dark tunnel. 

They left the ride, neither able to think of something to say. They could barely even look at each other, cheeks too red and emotions too confusing to allow them to act normally.   
“Well that was-” Luz began, stopping as she couldn’t think of a descriptor.   
“-Something,” Amity finished with an awkward laugh.   
Luz looked at her, a smile that said so much on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, when a voice interrupted her.   
“Well, well, well.” The pair turned and found themselves face to face with Boscha and her goons. “What do we have here?” She finished, a devious smile on her face. “Amity Blight and the Human, hanging out?” The three other girls in the back let out a strangely synchronized laugh.   
Luz’s mouth was dry as she fumbled for words. Amity however, had no such trouble.   
“We were most certainly not hanging out!” She said, stepping away from Luz. Luz stared at her, confusion in her eyes. “We happened to get off a ride at the same time is all.” Amity shrugged, walking towards Boscha.   
“Hm, that’s what I figured,” Boscha stared down Luz, “no way you would be caught with her, right Amity?” Boscha cocked her head and looked at Amity, eyes daring her to say something out of line.   
“Right, Boscha.” Amity spoke after a moment, dread in her voice. Boscha and the other goons turned to walk away, dragging Amity along with them. Luz stood there frozen in place as Amity shot her a look of remorse and sadness over her shoulder.


	8. Is This Heartbreak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey it’ll be okay,” she said soothingly, shooting a look to Gus over Luz’s shoulder. Gus responded with his own look in kind. The two formed a plan with their eyes. They were going to make Amity Blight pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t leave you guys on such a cliffhanger for too long, so here’s another one!

Luz stood staring at the place Amity had stood just moments before, head swimming with too many thoughts to sift through. She didn’t understand, why would Amity do that? The nervous excitement that had fuller her previously was replaced with a heavy sense of dread and betrayal. Tears stung her eyes and her hands were clenched into fists. Luz swore she could feel her heart break into a million tiny pieces. She stared at the ground, trying to comprehend what happened when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Willow and Gus stood behind her, concern on their faces.   
The three walked through the fair towards the exit, none of them talking. It was obvious from their facial expressions that Willow and Gus had seen the interaction between Luz and Amity, although they didn’t know the extent of the meaning behind Amity’s words. Each friend had an arm around Luz’s shoulders, guiding her through the crowds as Luz stared at the ground, almost catatonic. Luz heard Willow mumble under her breath, looking up to see Amity and the other girls a fair distance away. Gus rolled up his sleeves, taking a step towards him with vows of revenge and words on anger on his tongue.   
“Don’t,” Luz put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from advancing, “she’s not worth it.”   
Gus clenched his jaw as he stood down, “what happened anyway?” He asked her, replacing his arm on her shoulder and guiding her towards the exit.   
Luz shook her head, “just take me back to the owl house,” she said softly, a sad resignation in her voice that had not been there previously. 

The three walked back to the Owl House in silence, Luz’s two friends giving her time to think. Once they reached the door, hooty began to start on some spiel, before stopping as even he could recognize the state Luz was in. They opened the door and were greeted by Eda, who was about to tease Luz about her day when she too noticed the solemn look on the three kids’ faces.   
“Amity,” Gus mouthed to Eda as Willow took her to her room. The three entered the closet that was Luz’s room, sitting on the floor in a small circle. They sat in silence for a few minutes, allowing Luz to compose herself. Finally, she let out a long sigh and began to fill the two in on what had happened.   
Outside in the main room of the Owl House, Eda grabbed King by the scruff of his neck.  
“Put me down foul beast!” He squealed, kicking at the air.  
“Oh no you don’t,” Eda tossed him lightly on the couch, earning her an adorably angry glare, “you don't get to listen in today, mister.”  
“But why?” King whined, smacking the couch with his tiny fists.  
“Because,” Eda said, smoothing back her hair, “if there’s one thing I know about teenagers it's that they need their space, she’ll come to us when she’s ready.” Eda sat down on the couch next to King with a heavy sigh, “I’m worried about her too, pipsqueak.” The two sat there together thinking. 

Luz looked up from the floor for the first time as she finished explaining the events that led up to the Giant’s Day scene. Willow and Gus stared at her shocked. They could barely believe the story Luz had told them, save for the last part.   
“I cannot believe Amity Blight left you that note.” Willow said, shocked beyond belief at the actions of her former-friend-turned-bully.   
“I can’t believe you guys almost kissed.” Gus added with a slight laugh, earning a jab in the ribs from Willow.   
“I can’t believe that after all that,” Luz fought back tears again, “I guess I just thought she had changed.” Willow rubbed her back, pulling her into a hug.   
“Hey it’ll be okay,” she said soothingly, shooting a look to Gus over Luz’s shoulder. Gus responded with his own look in kind. The two formed a plan with their eyes. They were going to make Amity Blight pay.


	9. How to vent your anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity trudged up the stairs and shut her door quietly. She sat down on her bed, removed her shoes and socks, then walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. Without disrobing first, she stepped into the stream of water, allowing the water to flow over her and drench her clothing. Soon, standing became too much for the green-haired witch and she sank to the shower floor as tears began to mix with the water running down her face.

Mercifully, Giant’s Day had fallen on a Friday this year. This meant that Luz could stay home all weekend and nurse her broken heart. She sat in her room for most of Saturday, having been brought food by a uncharacteristically concerned Eda. The fugitive witch would never admit it, but she felt an almost maternal attachment to Luz and it hurt her to see her apprentice in such a state. Before Willow and Gus had left on Friday night, they filled Eda in on most of the details, sparring a few here and there for Luz’s sake. The witch was beyond furious when she learned what the Blight girl had done, but before she could begin mixing up a curse out of anger and habit, Willow and Gus assured her they had a plan. Eda reluctantly backed down, deciding to entrust Luz’s safety to her two friends. Willow and Gus left the Owl House together, set for Willow’s instead to give Luz space and to start planning their revenge plot. 

Amity had reached the doors of Blight Manor early Friday night, being let in and greeted by their doorman. She kept her eyes down cast, both out of habit and in thought. Her siblings attempted to intercept her pathway upstairs, teases and taunts on their tongues. However, when Amity didn't react and when Eddie and Emira finally took the time to look at the state of their baby sister, they backed down, trading their typical devious looks for concerned faces only older siblings could muster up. Amity trudged up the stairs and shut her door quietly. She sat down on her bed, removed her shoes and socks, then walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. Without disrobing first, she stepped into the stream of water, allowing the water to flow over her and drench her clothing. Soon, standing became too much for the green-haired witch and she sank to the shower floor as tears began to mix with the water running down her face. 

It was the sound that alerted Willow and Gus to Luz’s whereabouts when they returned to the Owl House on saturday.  
CLANG.  
CLANG.  
CLANG.  
The two shared an uncertain look as they followed the sound around the back of the stone tower that stood next to the Owl House. In that small patch of woods, they found Luz with an ever dwindling pile of strange white and grey balls next to her. She was throwing them as hard as she could at a rather dented and bent Tun bucket gun from a tree branch. They watched in awe as Luz hurled the balls at breakneck speed at the bucket, causing more dents as well as the bucket to swing haphazardly from the branch. They waited for Luz to throw the last ball before they approached her.  
“Hey Luz,” Gus said cautiously, eyeing the bucket on the tree, “whatcha doin there?”  
Luz doin around to face her two friends, her face covered in sweat.  
“Oh hey guys!” She huffed as she walked around and retrieved the balls off the ground. “Just practicing my aim.” She walked up to them with an arm full of baseballs, all inverting degrees of decay.  
“Getting your anger out?” Willow gandered, gesturing to the beaten up bucket.  
Luz sighed again as she dropped the baseballs at her feet. “Something like that, yea.”  
Gus tenderly laid a hand on Luz’s shoulder, “let’s go for a walk huh? That bucket looks like it needs a breather.”  
Luz nodded, and the three set off down the path towards town. As they walked, Willow picked a few flowers off the ground, drawing a quick circle in the air and producing three daisy-crowns, placing one on each of the trio’s heads.  
“Quite an arm you got there Luz,” Willow laughed as she centered the flower crown on the Latina’s head.  
“Yea,” Gus chimed in, adjusting his own crown, “you could probably make the Grudgby Team.”  
Luz chuckled, “you know, for as long as I’ve been here, I still have no idea what Grudgby is.” She walked ahead as Willow and Gus shared a look. They had another idea. 

“Mittens?” Edric called as Emira knocked on the heavy wooden door adorned with a “keep out” sign.  
“We’re just worried about you,” Emira added as she drew a quick circle in the air, opening the lock that had previously kept them out. They pushed open the door slowly, peering in before entering. They found Amity sitting on the bench under her window, knees tucked up to her chest and her gaze directed out, looking at nothing. The twins glanced at each other before sitting down on the unslept-in bed.  
“You’ve never acted like this before,” Edric began, “well, except for when mother and father told you that you couldn’t be friends wit-“ Emria held up a hand to stop him followed by a look that said, this is not the time. Edric relented, looking to Amity again.  
“Wanna tell us what happened?” Emira prompted.  
“Why? So you can make fun of me more?” Amity snapped, serving her siblings with a look that could break glass.  
Emira sighed, “I know we’ve never been the nicest,”  
“With the teasing and the pranks and all of that,” Edric continued.  
“But we’re still here for you, you’re still out baby sister.” Emira finished, giving Amity a remorseful look.  
The youngest Blight sighed before turning to look at her siblings.  
“Okay.” She said softly.


	10. New Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striefley turned his head towards Gus confused and slightly annoyed, before his look turned to a smile as he took the boy in. The blonde boy winked, making Gus’s breath hitch, before turning back to Luz.   
>  “I'm the captain of the Grudgby team.”

Luz, Willow, and Gus found themselves at the Grudgby Field at Hexside. Luz held the unfamiliar leather-clad ball in her hands, turning it over and feeling out the weight. Willow stood a few feet from her, a battered old rule book found in the dugouts in her hands. She read off the rules of the game while Gus stood by the hoops, playing goalie.   
“And that’s how you score points.” Willow finished, snapping the book closed. Luz stared at the ground for a moment, the sun beating down on her bare arms. She internalized all the information the best she could, which wasn't all that well.   
“This sounds a lot like Quidditch.” She laughed, earning her confused looks from her friends.   
“What’s Quidditch?” Gus inquired, cocking his head.   
“You know, the game from Harry Potter?” Luz looked to Willow, hoping to find support but only being met with the same confused look.   
“What’s Harry Potter?” Willow asked in the same tone as Gus.   
“It’s a-, you know it’s not important.” Luz waved her hand before turning to Gus at the hoops. “Let’s see how this baby flies.” She gripped the ball steadily in one hand as she aimed carefully. Luz let out a steady breath as she hurled the ball forward, straight through one of the hoops. The three were cheering when they were interrupted by slow clapping.   
“Wow, that was quite a throw.” The trio turned at once to see a tall boy with sandy hair standing a few feet away, flocked by a group of similarly athletic students.   
“Uh, thanks?” Luz spoke, not knowing what to say.   
“I’m Strifley,” he said, walking up to Luz and offering his hand to shake.   
“I’mGus!” Gus said quickly, staring at the new comer wide-eyed. Striefley turned his head towards Gus confused and slightly annoyed, before his look turned to a smile as he took the boy in. The blonde boy winked, making Gus’s breath hitch, before turning back to Luz.   
“I'm the captain of the Grudgby team.”

———

“Wow.” Ed and Em said in unison a beat after Amity finished filling them in on yesterday’s events.   
“Yea,” The witch sighed, “I really messed things up.”   
“I can’t believe you almost had your first kiss, with the human no less!” Edric joked, earning him a withering state from Amity. Emira held her hand out, stopping her younger sister from justifiably setting their brother on fire, and spoke;  
“So, why did you go with Boscha? Even someone as dense as Ed can see she’s not all that nice to you.”  
“Exactly!” Edric proclaimed, before stopping, churning over the last part of Emira’s sentence. Before he could speak, Amity interjected.   
“What choice did I have?” She waved her hands, “The last time I tried to stand up for a friend mother and father threatened her and me!”  
Edric and Emria nodded solemnly, remembering the events of a few years ago.   
“Besides,” Amity continued, “Boscha on the other girls are safe friends, top of the food chain you know? Being with them assures I won’t mess up, won’t fall off my throne.” She looked her sibling in the eyes, “I can’t risk that, you know I can’t.”  
The twins sat in thought for a moment, before Edric broke the tension.   
“Do you like her?”  
Amity looked at him, “Like who?”  
“Luz, do you like her?” He waited for his response.   
Amity blushes slightly, “yea, I do.”  
Ed and Em smiled, “then mother and father be damned!” Emira said, standing up from the bed.  
“If she makes you happy go fight for her!” Edric stood up too, adding his own sentiments.   
Amity smiled at them, before her face dropped, “that won’t work, she hates me now. Besides, mother and father would never allow that to happen.”  
Ed and Em each laid a hand on Amit’s shoulders, “Luz seems like a forgiving person, I’m sure if you apologized and tried to explain yourself she’d come around.” Em said reassuringly.   
“Plus, it seems like she really likes you too, so you have that on your side.” Edric added, only halfway joking.   
“But what about our parents?” Amity asked quietly, “if they find out about this-“  
“They won’t.” The twins said together.   
“Don’t worry about them Mittens,” Emira pulled her into a hug.   
Edric joined in, wrapping his arms around his sisters, “we’ll make sure they never find out.”


	11. Animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bell rang and Luz gathered up her books as quickly as she could, scanning the room for the Green-haired witch only to find she had already disappeared.

Monday felt different. That’s all Luz could think as she walked through the front doors of Hexside. The previous two days Striefley had taken up the mantle of teaching Luz the ins and outs of Grudgby, much to the relief of her friends who were none the sporty type. Luz soon discovered that she was a natural, picking up the tricks of the game with ease. Striefley and the rest of the Hexside Grudgby team were impressed to say the least, and they left off Sunday with encouraging words for Luz. That’s why Monday felt so different. She wasn’t as nervous walking into school, she had made more friends. She stopped off at her locker before class, coaxing open the toothy-mouth to retrieve a few textbooks when a bundle fell out. Curiously, Luz picked up the bundle and unrolled it, revealing a heavy cotton and leather jacket. On the front of the tan and brown letterman stood ‘Hexside’ is maroon and gold letters, with an H patch in the same color on the arm. Luz flipped the heavy garment over to reveal ‘NOCEDA’ spelled out above the number 21.   
“We thought it would be a fitting way to invite you to the team.”  
Luz spun around to see Striefley smiling at her.   
“Go ahead, try it on.” He gestured to the jacket. Luz smiled at him before pulling the jacket over the arms, feeling it got snuggly on her shoulders. 

Amity almost didn’t recognize Luz when she saw her in the hallway. The girl wore a Grudgby Letterman jacket now and walked with a confidence Amity hadn’t seen before. Amity stared in awe as the girl walked into her class and out of sight. Amity sighed deeply before going in behind her, finding Luz sitting at a table with an empty seat next to it. Amity approaches the desk from the front grabbing Luz’s attention. The girls face flickered from excitement to disdain when she recalled what had happened between the two, and with a tone Amity had never heard come from Luz before, she addressed her.   
“Amity, what do you want?”   
Amity was shocked by her words, thrown off by the way they were said. Her heart broke a little bit more, feeling the pain and the bite in Luz’s words.   
“Luz I’m so-“ Amity was cut off when the teacher instructed her to find a seat. She looked at Luz hopefully, but the girl didn’t move her bag off the empty chair. Amity sighed and took a seat closer to the back of class.   
The class went by slowly for Luz, who was caught up on the half sentence Amity had spoken to her. “Luz I’m so-“. What was she going to say? That she was sorry? After what Amity had done, Luz didn’t know if ‘sorry’ would cut it. She began to get angry, hurt even more that Amity thought ‘sorry’ would fix things. Who does she think she is? Just because she’s a Blight doesn’t mean-. Luz’s thought stopped. Oh. She’s a Blight. She thought back to what Amity had told her back in her secret room. She was a Blight, she had expectations to uphold and a less than savory family life. Luz felt her anger shrink and begin to be replaced by worry. In that moment she realized she still cared about Amity, and as hurt as she was she didn’t know if she was ready to let what little they had die. The bell rang and Luz gathered up her books as quickly as she could, scanning the room for the Green-haired witch only to find she had already disappeared.


	12. Raising the Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha leaned back, thinking for a moment, “how about this, let’s have a match. See if that human really belongs.”  
> Striefley and the rest of the table looked at Boscha, before Striefley said;  
> “What are the terms?”  
> “You win, you keep your stupid human,” Boscha leaned on the table again, getting right in Luz’s face, “but if I win, she leaves Hexside.”

Luz sat in the lunchroom with Willow and Gus, like everyday. The three were admiring Luz’s new jacket and congratulating her for getting a spot on the team when they felt a slam on their table. The three looked up to come eye to eye with Boscha, who bore an annoyed look on her face. Flanking her were her normal goons, and in the very back, almost as though she was trying to hide, Luz spotted Amity looking rather uncomfortable.  
“Human.” Boscha spat, “what the hell are you wearing?” Luz watched Amity slowly creep towards the front of the pack.  
“Why are you wearing a Grudgby Jacket? Couldn’t do magic so you switched to sports huh?”  
“Boscha lay off.” Amity said, surprising both herself, Boscha, and Luz.  
Did Amity just stand up for me? Luz thought in her head, she was about to say something when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.  
“Is there a problem, Boscha?” Striefley glared at the three-eyed girl.  
“There is in fact, Bernard.” She retorted back, getting a giggle out of all her friends save for Amity and an angry grimace out of Striefley. “Why is that human wearing a Grudgby jacket?” She motioned to Luz distastefully.  
“Because,” Striefley spoke, leaning on the table until he was eye to eye with Boscha, “she made the team, now you’d have half a brain to turn around and walk away before I make you.”  
Boscha paused for a moment before letting out a laugh, “make me? Really Striefley? I thought you’d have given up on that petty intimidation a long time ago.” Boscha leaned back, thinking for a moment, “how about this, let’s have a match. See if that human really belongs.”  
Striefley and the rest of the table looked at Boscha, before Striefley said;  
“What are the terms?”  
“You win, you keep your stupid human,” Boscha leaned on the table again, getting right in Luz’s face, “but if I win, she leaves Hexside.”  
There was silence from everyone in earshot, many students including Amity bore shocked expressions.  
“Deal.” Luz stood up, making Boscha and everyone else do a double take.  
“Excuse me?” The stunned witch asked.  
“I said,” Luz walked around the table and got in Boscha’s face, making her step back, “deal.”  
“Luz you can’t-“ Amity began before being silenced with a motion from Boscha. The green haired witch looked down before shooting Luz a concerned look.  
“Very well,” Boscha began to walk away, “see you after school.”  
The girls walked away as Luz stood there, coming to grips with the interaction. She turned to Striefley, who stood still as stone.  
“Did I mess up?” She asked, “are you mad?”  
Striefley blinked a few times, before his face broke into a giant smile.  
“Mad? Are you kidding me?” He walked around and clasped one of Luz’s shoulders, “that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen.”  
Luz smiled again, turning to look at her friends. Willow gave her a proud yet worried smile that reminded her of a parent who just watched their child sign up for an event they were in no way qualified for, which is exactly what had just happened. Gus on the other hand wasn’t even looking at Luz, he was instead staring at Striefley as he talked to another member of the team.  
“Earth to Gus.” Luz waves her hand in front of Gus’s face with a smirk.  
“Oh what huh?” The short boy fumbled with his words, “I wasn’t staring at anyone!” His face flushed bright red as Luz and Willow laughed.  
“Uh huh, of course not,” Willow put a hand on his shoulder, “did you even hear what happened? Or were you too busy ogling Boy Wonder over there?” She gestured to Striefley as he walked away.  
“Wait what?” Gus said, “something happened?”  
His two friends laughed again before filling him in.


	13. Getting hurt can’t be that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Luz please you have to wake up! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Tears fell from Amity’s eyes as the healing students gathered around the motionless Grudgby player. They slowly pulled her onto a stretcher, motioning for Amity to stay back. Amity was about to argue, insisting she had to go with her when Luz lolled her head to side and opened her eyes a crack. In a hoarse, pain-filled voice, the girl spoke one word.   
> “Amity?”

Luz gulped nervously as she stepped out onto the field, Boscha mere feet in front of her. The note shoved in her pocket seemed like it weighed a thousand pounds and Luz’s mind scrambled to decide if she should use it. Her thoughts were quickly ended when the referee blew his whistle again and the ball flew into the air. Luz pushed off of the ground, jumping up for the ball before Boscha could snatch it away from her. She deftly tossed it to a teammate, who took the ball and ran towards the hoops before getting tackled by a member of Boscha’s team. The ref blew his whistle again, and as the girl from Boscha’s team stood up she ground her heel into Luz’s teammates knees, causing them to cry out in pain. Amity was right, Luz thought as she watched two healing students pull the player off the field, Boscha wasn’t going to play fair. 

Amity stood on the sidelines, anxiously watching the game. She and Boscha has gotten into a spat earlier when she was caught after giving Luz the envelope, with Boscha accusing her of giving the human the upper hand. Amity of course denied the accusations breathlessly, but Boscha saw right through her facade. Now Amity stood on the field, her stakes in the game higher than ever. She needed Luz to win so that maybe, just maybe, Boscha wouldn’t see it that Amity was ruined completely. If Luz lost, it was game over for Amity as well. She tore her eyes away from the game for a brief moment to see Willow and Gus standing fifteen feet away, they were both fixated on the game as well. She thought about making a move towards them, try to explain herself as best she could. After all, she thought, they’re Luz’s friends, they’ll understand. Before she could start towards them, Gus caught her staring and shot her a look full of anger, which would have been more intimidating if not for his small stature. Amity took the glare in stride and instead of possibly antagonizing a fight between them, she turned her attention back to the game. 

Luz was breathing heavily, both from the constant running and the illegal elbow Boscha had thrown into her ribs. The ref seemed to be conveniently ignoring the blatantly foul moves Boscha’s team was pulling, clearly having been paid off in some way. There was turnover and the ball rolled to Luz. She picked it up, aching everywhere and with few members of her team left as the rest had been carried away by the healing students. This is it, she thought, I’m done for. She let out a resigned sigh, accepting her defeat here and there when she remembered the note in her pocket. She slowly pulled out the paper glyph.   
“I hope I can trust you, Amity.” She turned the glyph over in her hands, and discovered words on the back side. In Amity’s telltale perfect handwriting, a message was written. Do not activate the glyph, throw it to Boscha instead. Luz stared at the words, then up across the field at Amity. The green haired girl nodded ever so slightly, as if telepathically communicating with Luz.   
“Here goes nothing.” She said as she stuck the glyph on the underside of the ball so it wouldn’t be noticed. She nodded to the referee who blew the whistle, signaling the game to be on. Luz ran forwards, making sure not to accidentally activate the glyph. She looked around and spotted Boscha, jogging towards her. Luz let out a deep breath and then threw the ball in a way that Boscha could easily intercept it if she so pleased, which she did. The second Boscha’s hand touched the ball, it erupted into flames. Both teams sputtered to a halt, staring at Boscha holding the flaming ball. To everyone but Amity and Luz, it looked as though Boscha had set the ball on fire. The referee, unable to ignore such a blatant disregard for the rules despite whatever Boscha had promised him, blew his whistle and began to walk towards Boscha, declaring the game over due to cheating. Amity breathed out a sigh of relief, her plan had worked.   
The ref was about ten feet away from Boscha, scolding her for cheating and motioning for her to pass him the ball when she yelled out;   
“Oh no! The game’s not over yet!” She cocked her arm back and with all of her might, chucked the flaming ball straight at Luz.   
The crowd went silent as the flaming ball hurled through the air, striking Luz Noceda straight in the chest. The girl fell to ground a few feet away, arm twisted painfully behind her back. Amity Blight was the first one to make a move, sprinting out onto the field and coming to a kneeling stop next to Luz as Striefley tackled Boscha to the ground.   
“Luz? Luz wake up!” Amit shook the girl, who was out cold.   
“Luz please you have to wake up! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Tears fell from Amity’s eyes as the healing students gathered around the motionless Grudgby player. They slowly pulled her onto a stretcher, motioning for Amity to stay back. Amity was about to argue, insisting she had to go with her when Luz lolled her head to side and opened her eyes a crack. In a hoarse, pain-filled voice, the girl spoke one word.   
“Amity?”


	14. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She hasn’t moved since you got here, she wanted to be in the room but Gus and I wouldn’t let her,” Willow set her jaw, “after what she did, the audacity of that-“   
> “I wanna talk to her.” Luz cut Willow off. Her two friends stared at her dumbfounded.   
> “You what?” Gus asked a little too loudly.   
> “I want to talk to Amity.” Luz said again simply.   
> “Luz I don’t know if that’s the best idea right now,” Willow trailed.   
> “Maybe it’s not but still,” Luz looked out the curtain again, “I have something I need to say.”

Luz’s whole body ached. She let out a quiet groan as she attempted to sit up, quickly abandoning the idea as she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her ribs. She brought one hand up to rub at her eyes, only to be met with hard, scratchy plaster. She looked down for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright light around her. She was in a bed surrounded on all sides by a white curtain. Her left arm was clad in a baby blue cast, and there were healing patches dotting her body. She looked to her right to see Willow and Gus sitting in folding chairs, heads together and passed out cold. Luz tried not to wake them as she slowly sat up again, however a small grunt of pain betrayed her intentions and slipped out, waking her two friends.   
“Luz!” They said excitedly together.   
“You’re awake!” Gus jumped up and went to hug her before stopping, realizing a hug probably isn’t what Luz needed right now.   
“What happened?” Luz asked, voice hoarse and dry, “where am I?”   
“You’re in the hospital wing, Luz.” Willow said softly, handing Luz a plastic cup of cold water. Luz drank the water down quickly, savoring the cool liquid.   
“You got hit by Boscha’s flaming Grudgby ball,” Gus clenched his fists, “that cheater.”   
“I broke my arm?” Luz tried to lift up her cast-covered arm, only managing to get it a few inches off the bed before her ribs started to burn again.   
“And a rib or two,” Willow nodded solemnly.   
Luz sighed, looking up at her two friends who were doing their best to present smiling faces. While a million questions danced in her mind, the only thing she could think about was the crack in the curtains that made up her hospital room. More specifically, what she could see through said crack. Behind the curtains, up against a wall, Luz could barely make out the shape of a person sitting in a folding chair identical to Willow and Gus’s. That person had mint-green hair.   
“Amity,” Luz said, her voice a whisper.   
Willow and Gus looked at Luz then at each other, before turning and peering out of the curtain.   
“She was here all night too,” Gus said quietly.   
“She hasn’t moved since you got here, she wanted to be in the room but Gus and I wouldn’t let her,” Willow set her jaw, “after what she did, the audacity of that-“   
“I wanna talk to her.” Luz cut Willow off. Her two friends stared at her dumbfounded.   
“You what?” Gus asked a little too loudly.   
“I want to talk to Amity.” Luz said again simply.   
“Luz I don’t know if that’s the best idea right now,” Willow trailed.   
“Maybe it’s not but still,” Luz looked out the curtain again, “I have something I need to say.”   
Willow and Gus shared an uncertain look but nodded to Luz, exiting the room slowly. After a moment or two, Amity walked through the curtain.   
“Hey Luz,” Amity said quietly, offering her a nervous smile, her eyes brimmed with remorse. “I am so sorry I didn’t-“ Luz held up a hand, silently letting the witch know she understood.   
“I get it,” Luz spoke softly, “you did what you had to do.”  
Amity nodded slowly, looking down at the ground.   
“I don’t know that I completely understand, but I haven’t lived your life,” Luz continued.   
Amity looked up at her, eyes shining with tears. “Just to be clear,” the green-haired witch said, “are we talking about Giants Day or what happened yesterday?”  
Luz let out a small laugh, causing her ribs to crunch painfully. She sucked in a small breath, and Amity reached out a hand before quickly taking it back.   
“I brought you something,” Amity spoke suddenly, reaching into her bag and producing Luz’s jacket. “I thought you might want it.” She draped the jacket across Luz’s legs.   
“Thank you, Amity.” Luz stared down at the jacket, a small smile on her face.   
“You look good in it,” Amity said after a small silence.   
Luz felt her face heat up slightly, “oh, thanks.” She said, fiddling with the hem of her blanket.   
“You know,” Amity began, graciously ignoring Luz’s blush, “Boscha wasn’t supposed to throw that ball at you.”  
Luz looked up at her, watching her face as her expression melted into anger and remorse and guilt.   
“One of the rules of Grudgby is ‘no magic’, so I thought when she activated the glyph the match would be over.” Amity shook her head, “I guess I should’ve known Boscha wouldn’t follow the rules.” She looked at Luz, “I am so sorry, I’m the reason you got hurt! I did this to you!” She stood up, a single tear falling down her cheek, “I should go, you probably don’t want me here anyways.” Amity turned to leave.   
“Wait,” Luz's voice came out quiet. Amity turned to look at her, seeing the girl struggle to sit up.   
“You’re not the reason I got hurt, you’re the reason I’m still allowed to attend Hexside.”   
Amity looked at her wide-eyed, “I am?”  
“Well ya,” Luz said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Boscha broke one of the main rules so my team won the game by default.” She settled back into her bed, “because of you, I can keep learning magic.” Luz shot her a smile, and Amity couldn’t help the red that surely crept onto her cheeks.   
“Oh, I guess so,” Amity’s shoulders relaxed and she wiped the tears away from her eyes. “You still need rest Luz, I’ll come back later?”  
“Actually,” Luz said, the light that Amity had come to love was back in the girls voice and eyes, “could you stay for a bit? I need someone to sign my cast, and I think you’re the perfect first candidate.” Luz smiled brightly as she patted the bed next to her. Amity swallowed nervously, looking to Luz for reassurance. The girl simply smiled again, shifting in the bed to allow more room for Amity to sit. Amity smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest as she grabbed a set of markers from her bag and took a seat next to Luz.


	15. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity took a breath before continuing, “I walked over, just to give Boscha a piece of my mind…” Amity trailed off, looking at the floor.   
> “And?” A curious smirk appeared on Luz’s face, “did you?”  
> “I did in fact,” She paused for a moment, a sheepish smile that Luz had never seen before on Amity crossed her face, “and maybe a piece of my fist too.”  
> “You punched her?” Luz’s mouth hung open in disbelief.  
> “She totally deserved it!” Amity defended, “besides, it did feel pretty good.”  
> Luz stared at her for a moment, “Amity Blight if I didn’t have three broken ribs right now I would so hug you.”

“So what happened?” Luz made a motion with her hands, “after I mean?”  
Amity let out a deep sigh. The two sat in Luz’s room on the floor, various different papers and textbooks strewn about. Amity had come over to help catch Luz up on the school work she had missed the previous few days, tutoring her on the lessons she hadn’t been present for. When Amity had first arrived at the door to the Owl House, Hooty had been more hostile than usual, not allowing her entrance and alerting Eda of a possible intruder. Eda had almost blasted Amity off her doorstep out of pure anger and disdain for the girl, stopped only by Luz painfully hauling herself to the doorway to defuse the situation. Amity could tell she wasn’t exactly welcome, and from the looks The Owl Lady and the small rodent-like creature named King had given her, she figured she didn’t exactly hold a high place in their hearts.   
“After the healing students took you away,” Amity began, bookmarking the page in the textbook she had been reading, “I turned to see Striefley and Boscha getting into it together.”  
Luz let out a laugh at the visual, “keep going.” She prompted.   
Amity took a breath before continuing, “I walked over, just to give Boscha a piece of my mind…” Amity trailed off, looking at the floor.   
“And?” A curious smirk appeared on Luz’s face, “did you?”  
“I did in fact,” She paused for a moment, a sheepish smile that Luz had never seen before on Amity crossed her face, “and maybe a piece of my fist too.”  
“You punched her?” Luz’s mouth hung open in disbelief.  
“She totally deserved it!” Amity defended, “besides, it did feel pretty good.”  
Luz stared at her for a moment, “Amity Blight if I didn’t have three broken ribs right now I would so hug you.”  
Amity blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, keeping her face down in an attempt to hide it's obvious redness from Luz. “Oh hey!” She said suddenly, digging into her book bag. She produced a healing patch similar to the ones on Luz’s stomach and chest under her hoodie, except the one in Amity’s hand was bright green and gold.   
“What’s that?” Luz asked and Amity peeled off the back of the sticker.   
“It’s a healing patch, duh.” Amity gingerly lifted up the sleeve to Luz’s hoodie, placing the patch on her upper arm. Luz could immediately feel the effects as her arm began to tingle and the pain in her chest began to subside.   
“This doesn’t feel like any of the other healing patches I’ve had,” she commented, giving Amity a look.   
“Well you know,” Amity smiled,, “it might just be a special healing patch.”   
“Amity, how much did this cost?” Luz asked, eyeing the patch on her arm.   
Amity waved her hand, “I’m a Blight, Luz, money means nothing to me.” Realizing instantly how pretentious that sounded, Amity doubled down, “you know what I mean, my family has a lot of wealth is all.” She looked at Luz, “I wasn’t trying to imply I’m better because of it or anything like that.”  
Luz laughed, “Amity don't worry, I know what you mean.” She gave the girl a smile, “I just still can’t believe you punched Boscha.”

It had been a week since The Incident and Luz was back at school for the first time, largely in part to Amity’s ‘special’ healing patch. Luz still ached here and there but it was nothing she couldn’t handle.   
“Are you sure you’re ready to be back in school?” Gus asked worryingly after Luz had filled them in on the healing patches and Amity’s tutoring. “As much as I still don’t like her, Amity could tutor you for longer, you’d probably learn even more that way!” His voice cracked as he tried to emphasize his point.   
“I promise, I can handle this,” Luz said she she pulled on her jacket with only minimal pain, “and cut Amity some slack, she did slug Boscha after all.” She joked as she shut her locker.   
Gus furrowed his brow in thought, “hm, that was pretty awesome… but still! I don't trust her.”  
“I’ll admit,” Willow, who had been previously silent, chimed in, “I did not expect that from her.”  
Just then, as if the god of anger herself had descended on the Boiling Isles, none other than Boscha herself sauntered up to the trio.   
“Human,” she smashed her hand into the locker next to her, making Willow and Gus jump, “you have some nerve showing up here.”  
Luz thought about running for a moment, escaping conflict before it began. However, when she looked over Boscha’s shoulder, she saw Amity standing towards the back of the pack, eyes cast down in a defeated look.   
“Actually Boscha,” Luz said loudly, drawing Amity’s attention, “if I recall I won the Grudgby match, which means I have full right to be here.”   
All three of Boscha’s eyes narrowed, “listen here, you and your prepubescent boytoy and half-a-witch Willow over there have ten seconds to get out of my face,” she mined drawing a circle with one finger, “before things get ugly.”  
Before Luz could speak, Amity walked up and faced Boscha, putting herself between Luz and the angry three-eyed witch.   
“Knock it off Boscha, you’re making a fool of yourself.” She spoke, jaw set tightly.   
Boscha and her usually chatty flunkies were shocked into silence for a moment before Boscha bared her teeth angrily.   
“Amity,” she spat, “you’re already on thin ice from that stunt you pulled the other day, you really want to push this?”   
To everyone’s surprise, including her own, Amity didn’t back down, instead she squared her shoulders and spoke in a tone that made the hair on Boscha’s neck stand on end;  
“I said,” she took another step towards the girl, her eyes narrowing, “knock. It. Off.”  
The two stared at each other for a beat, silently daring the other to make a move. Boscha looked to her flunkies, who stood dumbfounded and at a loss of words. Her shoulder sagged slightly as she accepted her defeat.   
“You’re going to regret this, Blight.” She spat as she turned and stalked away.


	16. The consequences of our actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity sat in class, nervously twiddling her pencil while staring at her desk. She couldn’t understand what the teacher was saying, her voice a mere droning in the background of her screaming thoughts.   
> You cut her off.   
> Her mind raced.  
> Mother and father are going to kill you.   
> You ruined your status.   
> Your reputation is gone.   
> You have no friends.   
> You messed up.   
> No one will ever talk to you.   
> Who will you sit with at lunch?  
> Lunch. Just as her heart started to beat faster at the idea of sitting alone at lunch, the monster bell screamed, signaling her worst nightmare.

Amity’s shoulders began to tremble as her adrenaline from confronting Boscha melted away, replaced by anxiety and uncertainty. She stood staring at the place Boscha had been moments before, trying to take slow and steady breaths. 

“Wow,” a voice from behind her broke her thoughts. She turned to see Willow, Gus, and Luz all staring at her. 

“Amity that was,” Luz reaches for her shoulder, but before she could pull her into a hug Amity was speed walking away to class, tears stinging her eyes. 

Amity sat in class, nervously twiddling her pencil while staring at her desk. She couldn’t understand what the teacher was saying, her voice a mere droning in the background of her screaming thoughts. 

_ You cut her off.  _

Her mind raced.

_ Mother and father are going to kill you.  _

_ You ruined your status.  _

_ Your reputation is gone.  _

_ You have no friends.  _

_ You messed up.  _

_ No one will ever talk to you.  _

_ Who will you sit with at lunch? _

Lunch. Just as her heart started to beat faster at the idea of sitting alone at lunch, the monster bell screamed, signaling her worst nightmare. 

Amity took her time at her locker, painstakingly organizing it to waste time before lunch. She stopped off in the restroom, locking herself in a stall briefly. She opened up her scrollphone and flipped open Penstagram, already seeing that Boscha and the other girls had unfollowed her. She signed and magicked the phone away, letting herself out of the stall and into the lunch line. Amity gripped her tray with unsteady hands, staring at the open expanse of the lunch hall. She looked towards her normal table, where Boscha met her eyes with a death glare, daring her to step closer. Amity looked away, eyes falling upon Luz and her two friends. A knot twisted in her stomach as her feet began to move on their own, soon finding herself standing at their table. Gus sat next to Luz while Willow sat across from them. They all stopped their conversation when Amity arrived, observing the nervous girl. A moment that seemed like forever to Amity passed with her about to excuse herself and walk away when the three students smiled at each other, then her. Willow scooted over a tad, motioning for Amity to take a seat behind her. Amity’s face melted into a grateful-yet-nervous smile as she took her seat at the table. 

Luz walked with Amity to her locker, Willow and Gus having broken off to go to a separate class. 

“So,” Amity said, nervously biting her lip, “lunch was-“

“Great!” Luz smiled brightly, easing Amity’s tension immediately, “did you see how red Gus got when Striefley walked by? He’s totally crushing!” Luz drew out her words with an excitement that was all but contagious. Amity let out a small laugh. 

“Thanks for letting me sit with you,” she said softly as they arrived at her locker, “Boscha isn’t really talking to me,” she trailed off as she grabbed books for her next class. 

“Pfft,” Luz waved her hand, “good riddance if you ask me, she broke my ribs!” Luz gestured to her abdomen, her freshly healed ribs still sore. 

Amity laughed again, “that’s true, I just don’t know what’s going to happen next.”

“Because of your parents?” Luz asked as they set off to class together. Amity nodded solemnly. 

“When they find out about this,” she shook her head, “it won’t be good.”

“Hey,” Luz said reassuringly, “it’ll be okay, I promise.”

Amity offered her a half smile, “I hope you’re right, Luz.”

“Oh come on!” The girl replied, attempting to lift the mood, “when have I  _ ever  _ been wrong?”

The two laughed together as they walked side by side into class. 


	17. And in the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I uh,” Luz felt her heart thump wildly in her chest and her hands began to perspire slightly, “I wanted to redo something we never quite got to finish.”  
> Amity gave her a confused look for a brief moment before realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened and her mouth separated into a small ‘oh’ as a blush creeped quickly onto her cheeks.  
> They looked into each other’s eyes again, still swaying softly to the music and each feeling their hearts beating so fast they threatened to burst out of their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone, the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, it’s been a pleasure and an experience. Please enjoy this special extra-long final chapter to conclude this story about our two favorite dorks.

Almost a week had gone by since Boscha had formally ‘disowned’ Amity. The green-haired witch had begun hanging out with Luz, Willow, and Gus more frequently, slowly earning the latter two's trust. Gus has warmed up to her completely after she offered some words of advice about how to get Striefley to notice him, but Willow was still understanbly distant. Amity had since been making an effort to repair her relationship with Willow, apologizing breathlessly for her mistakes and past offenses, slowly building up their once strong friendship from the rubble. As for Luz, Amity could barely keep her heart from beating out of her chest when they were together, which due to the current circumstances was daily. The chatter around the school had shifted from exams and typical drama to something much more tantalizing, Grom. The biggest event of the Hexside school year was a mere day away, and no student could keep themselves from discussing plans, outfits, and dates. It was the latter that had Luz’s stomach in a twist. She had never been to a school dance before, let alone with a date. She had picked her outfit out with the help of her three friends, a mix of a dazzling deep-purple tux and a bright pink and white tutu, an outfit that Amity had aptly described as ‘uniquely Luz’. There was one thought on the young witches mind every time Grom was brought up; Amity. The moment Luz had found out about Grom, she knew she had to ask Amity to go with her. Before they knew each other well, and especially directly after the events of Giant’s Day, Luz thought her chances were slim. But in light of recent events, her spirits and hopes were as high as they could be. She stood outside of Amity’s last class of the day, peering through the window after the bell had rung to see Amity conversing briefly with the teacher. Luz quickly looked away and leaned against the wall in a poor attempt to look nonchalant when Amity walked out.  
“Hey Amity,” Luz drawled out, accentuating her words with a pair of haphazard finger guns.  
“Hello Luz,” Amity smiled as they began to walk down the hall.  
“So,” Luz trailed, heart beating wildly, “there was something I had to ask you.” She shoves her hands into her pockets.  
“Oh really? There was something I had to ask you too,” Amity replied lightly as they reached her locker, unbeknownst to Luz, Amity’s palms were sweating with a nervous anticipation. The two locked eyes briefly, beforechaotically sputtering over each other;  
“Would you want to go to Grom with me?”  
The girls stared wide eyed at each other for another moment before bursting into laughter.  
“I would love to, Luz.” Amity smiled sweetly, closing her locker door.  
“And I would want nothing more,” Luz rubbed the back of her neck, cheeks burning.  
Amity paused for a moment before offering Luz her hand. Luz took it, and together they walked out of Hexside. 

It was Grom night, and the effects of the upcoming celebration were felt across the Boiling Isles. Students everywhere were rushing about their homes, getting their dresses and suits fixed up one last time, donning new hairstyles and makeup looks, and being forced into awkward pictures with gushing parents. Luz Noceda was no exception. She stood in front of the only mirror in the Owl House, smoothing down her suit jacket. She checked her hair, which was stylishly pushed back and held in place by a hair product she made Eda retrieve for her from the human world.  
“You look great kid,” Eda said, placing her hands on Luz’s shoulders.  
“You think so?” Luz turned to face her, chest full of anxiety.  
“I know so, now come on,” Eda led Luz over to the door, positioning her in front of it, “let’s get a few of those cheesy pictures all the parents like to take.” Eda produced an old Polaroid camera and took aim at a smiling Luz. Before she could snap a single photo however, King was bouncing across the floor and launching himself into Luz’s arms. She caught him, narrowly avoiding the two of the collapsing to the floor.  
“I wanna be in the picture too!” Kong squealed adorably.  
“Of course you can,” Luz tapped his nose, “I wouldn’t want a single picture without my booboo buddy.”  
King squealed again and scrambled up Luz’s arms to perch on her shoulder. Esa laughed, repositioning the camera.  
“Alright dorks, on the count of three.”  
Luz smiled brightly, King set his face in what he hoped was a stoic look.  
“One. Two. Three.”

“Say cheese!”  
Amity’s door busted open and the twins came tumbling in, snapping pictures on their scrollphones.  
“Edric! Emira!” Amity yelled as she hastily combed her hair back into it's usual ponytail, “get out of my room!” She jumped up as quickly as she could, only partially weighed down by the simple black and pink dress she wore.  
“Oh come on,” Ed drawled.  
“It’s not everyday that our little Mittens goes on a date!” Emira pulled Amity into an unwanted hug.  
“It’s just Grom,” Amity dusted herself off, looking into the faces of her two older siblings, “it doesn’t mean anything.”  
“That’s not true and you know it,” Edric teased as he wrapped an arm around Amity’s shoulder, “Luz is going to be there.”  
Amity felt her face heat up, “just because we’re going together doesn't-“ She brought a hand up to her mouth.  
Edric and Emira shared an excited look.  
“You didn’t tell us you were going together,” Emira prompted as she walked around Amity.  
“It’s- it's not important,” Amity stuttered, her ears turning a bright red.  
The twins stood in front of Amity, seemingly planning something telepathically. Amity shuffles her feet nervously, awaiting her siblings’ next move.  
“Amity that’s amazing!” They said together as they pulled her into a tight hug.  
“You look great, Mittens.” Emira smiled and ruffled Amity’s hair.  
“Uh, thanks,” Amity said, confused and a little scared as she tried to figure out what angle her siblings were playing.  
Edric checked his scrollphone, and with a grin announced; “Time to go!” 

“Willow I’m nervous, what if he doesn’t want to dance with me?” Gus adjusted his bow tie, looking back at Willow in her mirror. She clasped her necklace around her neck, letting white chain holding an engraved emerald lay comfortably on her neck. She turned to Gus who was anxiously raking his fingers through his hair.  
“You look fine you dork, now come on we’re gonna be late.” She grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him out of her room.  
“Hey you two!” One of Willow’s dads chided.  
“Don’t you guys look snazzy,” her other dad walked up behind the first and wrapped his arms around his waist, “ah I remember our Grom.” He said wistfully.  
“I remember you spilling punch all over my shirt,” The other shot back, laughing.  
“Dads come on, you’re acting like old people,” Willow teased playfully.  
“Well us old people have to chauffeur you two youngins around so I think we should be able to act however we want.”  
Willows other dad nodded in agreement, causing all four to break out laughing.  
“You two look great by the way, any special someone’s waiting for you at the dance?”  
Willow nudged Gus in the ribs, drawing attention to him. His face quickly turned red as Willow exposed him.  
“Gus here has someone he wants to impress,” she wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the four walked outside.  
“It’s nothing!” He nervously laughed, “it’ll be fine! Right?”  
“Ah kids,” Willow’s dad grabbed his husband's hand as they watched the kids set off down the path to Grom. 

The Hexside cafeteria was booming with loud music and heavy bass, swarming with chattering students underneath the dim lights. A disco ball that looked suspiciously like the Snaggleback demon hung from the ceiling, casting off shapes of light on the ornately decorated walls. A few tables with refreshments lined the walls,students gathered around them to put themselves cups of unidentified red liquid. That was where Amity and her siblings gravitated to first. The three Blight siblings made their way through the crowd of awkward teenagers standing in groups together, chatting amongst themselves.  
“Look at this Em!” Edric said, rubbing his hands together as he walked up to the punch bowl, “so much opportunity right here!”  
“How are we gonna choose?” Emria draped herself across her brother’s shoulders, the two staring into the punch bowl.  
“You two can not be serious right now,” Amity spoke, breaking the twins’ concentration, “can’t you have one mischief free night?”  
The two looked at each other pensively for a moment.  
“Nope!” They said in usion, drawing a defeated sigh from Amity.  
“Soooooo,” Emira turned beer attention to Amity, “where’s that special someone?”  
Amity’s ear turned downward as she blushed against her will.  
“There’s no- I mean she’s not- ugh!” She threw her hands up, “you two are impossible!”  
This drew a laugh from Ed and Em, the two enjoying the casual suffering they brought Amity.  
“We’re just teasing you Mittens!” Edric smoothed his hair back, “but look, I think I see your dweeb friends over there.” He pointed to the far corner of the ever filling dance hall, Amity followed his gaze to see Gus and Willow chatting together near another table.  
“Oh yep you’re right gotta go!” Amity quickly walked away, eager to escape her siblings teasing.  
“Ah, young love,” Emira sighed as she turned her attention back to the punch, “so Ed, what have you come up with so far?”  
“Uh Em, I think you might have more important things to worry about.” He replied, bringing Emira’s attention away from the punch once more.  
“What? What could possibly be more important than thi-“ She followed Edric’s gaze, her eyes falling on a girl leaning casually against a nearby wall. The girl wore a clean white suit with a baby blue undershirt, a fish hook ordaining one ear. She cocked her head and smiled at Emira, pushing herself off the wall. She walked up to the two siblings, yelling over the music to introduce herself.  
“Hey cutie,” She winked at Emira, “what’s your name?”  
Emira stood still, for the first time ever at a loss for words.  
“E-Emira,” she managed to stammer out, her face turning bright red not unlike Amity’s own.  
“Pretty name, I’m Viney,” she offered her hand, “care to dance?”  
“She’d love to!” Edric said, pushing the shell shocked and nervous Emira towards the girl. Emira looked over her shoulder at Ed, who gave her a smooth smile and said;  
“Don’t worry, I’ll handle the mischief tonight,” he laughed before addressing Viney, “take care of my sister, she’s a garbage dancer.”  
He waved a goodbye to the two girls as Viney took a blushing Emira’s hand and led her out onto the dance floor. 

“Hey Willow, hey Gus,” Amity waved as she approached the two, still rather uncertain as to where their friendships stood.  
“Amity! You’re here! Could you please tell Gus to go talk to Striefley? He’s been hemming and hawing all night and won’t listen to me!” Willow threw her hands up in an exasperated gesture.  
Amity laughed, “Gus I promise you’ll do great, guys like Striefley are compliment starved, just go be charming!” She poured herself a glass of punch from the only bowl Edric hadn’t gotten his hands on yet, “plus I don’t think the fact that he’s been staring at you since I walked over here will hurt your chances much.”  
“He has?” Gus squeaked, peering over his shoulder.  
“Yes nimrod that’s what I’ve been telling you this whole time!” Willow smacked him playfully on the back of the head.  
“Luz! Please save me!” Gus’s remark drew Amity’s attention away from her punch.  
“Don’t let her take me!” He pleaded as Willow dragged him away, words of forceful encouragement on her tongue.  
“Hey Amity,” Luz said in an attempt at suaveness, “I brought you some punch!” She extended one of the two red cups in her hand, only then noticing the identical cup already present in Amity’s hands. “Ah, seems like you beat me to the punch.” She joked as she set her other cup down, “I sorta hate that I said that.” She laughed nervously.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Amity reassured, laughing as well, “you probably don’t want to drink that anyways, I saw Edric pouring something into the bowl by the door.”  
Luz quickly turned and spit out the mouthful of punch she had taken, soon followed by her glass.  
“Thanks for the warning,” she said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, “you look great tonight by the way.”  
Amity blushed, smoothing down her dress, “thanks, you do too.”  
The two stood in an only slightly awkward silence together for a moment, the music changing from the fast paced and bass heavy tunes it was previously to a slower, more intimate song.  
“So uh,” Luz rubbed the back of her neck nervously before extending a hand to Amity, “wanna dance?”  
The witch hesitated for a moment before smiling and taking Luz’s hand, “I would love too.”

“Come on Gus!” Willow encouraged as she gave her friend one last shove towards Strifley, who had his back to the two. He looked back at Willow, pleading with his eyes. She just laughed and made a motion with her hands for him to turn back around, and when he did he found Striefley smiling at him.  
“Hey!” Gus said, quickly clearing his throat and trying for a deeper voice, “I mean, sup?”  
Striefley just let out an endearing laugh as the friend he was talking to walked towards Willow, giving the two boys some space.  
“Awkward huh?” The boy said as he stood next to Willow, watching the other two fail at a casual conversation.  
“Kids these days,” she joked as the two boys walked together onto the dance floor.  
“I’m Zak by the way,” the boy stuck his hand out to Willow, who shook it.  
“Willow,” she responded.  
The two looked at each other with the same question on their mind, glancing out onto the dance floor and back, studying each other before each letting out a laugh.  
“Nah,” They said together as they turned back to watch their friends awkward attempt at slow dancing.  
Luz and Amity slowly made their way hand-in-hand to the center of the dance floor, surrounded by similarly paired couples.  
“I’ll admit,” Luz laughed as she gingerly placed her hands on Amity’s shoulders, “I've never danced before.”  
Instead of laughing like Luz predicted, Amity just smiled sweetly, placing her hands on Luz’s hips, “don’t worry, I’ll lead.”  
They stayed like that, swaying softly to the music, inching closer together every so slowly.  
“Amity?” Luz broke the sweet silence, “I wanted to ask you something.”  
“What’s up?” Amity responded, looking down slightly to meet Luz’s gaze.  
The shorter girl bit her lip nervously, “I wanted to talk about Giant’s Day.”  
“Oh, I’m still so sorry for that and I hate that I hurt and I promise in my life I’ll never do anything like that again.” Amity’s brow knit in worry.  
“No it’s not that, I’m not mad about that I promise you it’s okay.” She gave Amity a reassuring smile.  
“Then what is it?” Amity’s curiosity was piqued.  
“I uh,” Luz felt her heart thump wildly in her chest and her hands began to perspire slightly, “I wanted to redo something we never quite got to finish.”  
Amity gave her a confused look for a brief moment before realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened and her mouth separated into a small ‘oh’ as a blush creeped quickly onto her cheeks.  
They looked into each other’s eyes again, still swaying softly to the music and each feeling their hearts beating so fast they threatened to burst out of their chests. Before either of them could make a move however, laughter followed by slow clapping pulled them out of their moment.  
“Get a load of this!” Boscha sauntered you to the pair, fury in her eyes and a vicious smile on her face.  
The two girls pulled apart, disdain filling Luz while Amity began to seethe with a quiet anger.  
“I knew you were her friend, Amity, but this?” She motioned to the pair, “this is just embarrassing!”  
“Boscha,” Amity spat through clenched teeth, “that’s a real nice black eye you’re nursing there, it’d be a shame if I had to give you a matching one.” She took a step towards the girl.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Boscha narrowed her eyes.  
“Keep testing me and we’ll find out.” Amity clenched her fists, gaze level with Boscha’s own.  
“Am,” Luz put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her rage, “come one, she’s not worth it.”  
Amity released the breath she was holding and unclenched her fists, “you’re right Luz, I wouldn’t want to break a nail for something so petty.” The two walked away, only barely noticing Edric creeping up behind Boscha with a full glass of punch in his hand.  
“Oops sorry!” Amity heard her brother mock apologize over a shriek loud enough to be heard throughout the cafeteria, Amity looked over her shoulder to see Edric giving her a thumbs up, a punch-soaked Boscha running out the front doors of the cafeteria. Amity laughed heartily as she and Luz exited through a side door into the much quieter hallway.  
“She’s so annoying!” Luz smoothed back her hair, “although I will say, it was kind of badass the way you talked to her.”  
Amity blushed, “thanks, I guess I just got angry,” she laughed, “I don’t think we have to worry about her anymore tonight, though.”  
“Why’s that?” Luz questioned.  
“Let’s just say Edric is clumsy with his punch.” Amity let out another laugh at the look of satisfied realization that passed over Luz’s face.  
“I gotta say, I’m loving Edric a bit more everyday.”  
“He certainly has his moments,” Amity shook her head with a laugh, “so, about what you were saying earlier…”  
The blush that seemed to be ever present on Luz’s face when she was around Amity made a reappearance.  
“Oh right that!” Luz laughed anxiously, “Imeanyouknowwedon’thavetoifyoudon’twantImeanmaybeyoudowantyouseemedtkwanttoearlier-“ she took a deep breath, crossing her arms and laughing again, “I’m making a fool of myself aren't I?”  
Amity smiled at her, placing her hands on Luz’s shoulders, “maybe a bit, but it’s adorable.”  
The two looked into each other’s eyes, heading the muffled slow music in the background.  
“Amity?” Luz spoke quietly.  
“Luz,” Amity responded, matching her volume.  
The girls stood there for a moment longer, simply enjoying the moment together as they slowly leaned in, finally allowing their lips to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is a 17 part AU of the Owl House, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Follow my instagram @SpezWez for more art and short comics!  
> • https://www.instagram.com/spezwez/
> 
> I do commissions and I will be taking requests and suggestions for the coming chapters of this story!


End file.
